


Trust Me

by lovelyhotmess



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, happy ending though don't worry lol, jaebum is just trying to protect jinyoung yknow what im saying, kind of angst, kind of out of character jinyoung, yeah a mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhotmess/pseuds/lovelyhotmess
Summary: Jinyoung knows it comes with the job, but he can't help worrying. Can't help but to doubt. But Jaebum asks him to trust him, and so he tries.Only God knows how much he tries.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Trust Me' by BM and Somin. Highly recommend you guys to listen to it while reading! Not edited, and highly rushed.

When Jinyoung heard the front door open, he abruptly stood up from his spot on the sofa, putting on his slippers hastily to greet Jaebum.

He hasn’t been home in 3 days, didn’t even personally tell Jinyoung, only found out from Jaebum’s right-hand man when he had to drop by to get a fresh new suit for Jaebum yesterday.

 

_“I’m sorry, sir,” Jackson said, bowing slightly. “Boss won’t be home until tomorrow.”_

_“Where is he?” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows, pulling his robe tighter around his body, suddenly feeling cold._

_“I’m sorry I can’t say.” Jackson said, gaze still on the ground, hands full with Jaebum’s clothes._

_“Is he okay though?” Jinyoung asked after a slight hesitation._

_“Of course, sir.” Jackson said, prompting Jinyoung to nod, dismissing Jackson who bowed lower and let himself out of the house._

“Jaebum hyung.” Jinyoung said just as Jaebum walked into the TV room, shoes off and looking positively exhausted.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum managed to let out, before Jinyoung threw himself to Jaebum, hugging him tightly.

“Where have you been?” Jinyoung said, burrowing his face into Jaebum’s neck.

“I’m sorry, love, something came up.” Jaebum replied, rubbing his hand comfortingly on Jinyoung’s back.

“You can’t tell me?” Jinyoung responded, looking up at Jaebum, who only smiled sadly.

“I’m only protecting you.”

Jinyoung nodded, brought his hand up, and rubbed the speck of blood off of Jaebum’s forehead with his thumb. Jaebum frowned.

“Come on, let’s take a shower together.” Jaebum said, dragging a protesting Jinyoung to the washroom, complaining about how he already put his lotion and moisturiser on.

——————————

Jinyoung was 25 when he met Jaebum, 26 when he fell in love, and 27 when he found out Jaebum’s job.

Jinyoung pulled himself away from Jaebum, avoiding eye contact.

“Please, Jinyoung, don’t do this to me.”

“How am I supposed to treat you normally when I know what you do for a living?” Jinyoung asked, shifting again on the bed, forcing more space between him and Jaebum.

“Jinyoung-ah, it doesn’t change who I am. You know me, baby.” Jaebum pleaded.

“I’m sorry Jaebum, I have to think about this.” Jinyoung responded, still avoiding eye contact and getting up from the bed, slowly walking away.

Jaebum ran up to Jinyoung and got down on his knees. “Please, Jinyoung, I love you. You’re the only real thing in this world, please don’t leave me.”

Tears in Jinyoung’s eyes, the sound of his knees hitting the ground echoed in the bedroom. “I love you, but how do I know you’re not gonna hurt me?”

“I will never hurt you, please trust me. Please.”

——————————

They don’t really talk about his job, not really. Jinyoung doesn’t really want to know, but he’s curious at times. Curious when Jaebum comes back home grinning happily, sweeping Jinyoung up, and kissing him with a smile still on his lips. Jinyoung is even more curious when Jaebum comes back home, looking defeated and infinitely tired, hugging Jinyoung for a long time, not meeting his eyes.

That is when he pleads Jaebum to tell him. Asks him how his day was, if something’s wrong, and why he’s avoiding his eyes.

Jaebum never tells him. He just asks Jinyoung to trust him.

He does.

Does he?

——————————

Jaebum left without a word the next morning, coffee machine switched and already brewing. A book left on the marble countertop, a post it note covering the title.

 

_“Read this. We’ll talk about it when I get back. I love you.”_

Jinyoung smiles.

——————————

He only came back 4 days later, with Jinyoung only finding out 2 days earlier from Jackson again. This time around though, Jinyoung didn’t get up from his seat when he heard the front door open.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum called out once he reaches the living room. “Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum tried once more, frowning and slowly approaching Jinyoung on the sofa. Kneeling in front of Jinyoung, he carefully turned Jinyoung’s face to him.

“Oh baby what’s wrong?” Jaebum said, eyes softening once he saw tears slowly streaming down Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“Where were you?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum got up from the floor, taking a seat next to Jinyoung on the sofa and promptly taking Jinyoung’s hands into his.

“I had some things to do, and I couldn’t come back home so—”

“Don’t lie to me,” Jinyoung raised his voice. “You’ve never done this in the 4 years we’ve lived together, why now?”

“It’s nothing, I just couldn’t come home, it was just work, trust me.” Jaebum responded.

Jinyoung roughly ripped his hands out of Jaebum’s grip. “Again with that trust me bullshit. How am I supposed to trust you when you don’t tell me anything?” Jinyoung roughly wiped away his tears and turned to look at Jaebum. “Are you cheating on me?”

Jaebum’s eyes widened almost comically. “No, God, no, I would never Jinyoung, I would never do that to you.”

“Then what is it!” Jinyoung almost screamed. “Tell me what it is.”

“I would never put the weight on my shoulders on you, love. It’s better if you don’t know.” Jaebum pleaded Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s eyes turned cold. “I’ll be sleeping in the guest bedroom.” He said, getting up and walking to the guest bedroom, quietly closing the door.

——————————

Jinyoung felt it. Someone watching him, following while he was shopping for groceries. Thanking the cashier and walking out of the supermarket, he turned to a deserted hallway and quickly hid behind a column.

His heart was beating fast, adrenaline rushing and hands shaking, Jinyoung dropped his groceries slowly, only to dart out when a guy rushes into the hallway and passes Jinyoung’s spot, abruptly putting the knife he prepared against the guy’s neck.

“Who are you and wha— Yugyeom?” Jinyoung said when the face of the guy finally registers to Jinyoung’s mind. He quickly let go, and dropped the knife. “Oh thank God, I thought it was someone else! What are you doing here Yugyeom, is Jaebum here?” Jinyoung asked, stepping out from his spot behind the column to look around the hallway.

“I’m sorry, sir, boss isn’t here.” Yugyeom replied and backing away, letting his gaze drop to the floor. “Do you need help with your groceries?”

“Wait, then why are you here?” Jinyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Seeing Yugyeom’s hesitation in answering, it finally dawned on Jinyoung. “Jaebum told you to follow me, didn’t he?”

“Sir, I—“ Yugyeom tried responding, before being abruptly cut off by Jinyoung.

“Bring me to him.” Jinyoung demanded, grabbing his groceries and began walking out of the hallway to the carpark.

“Sir, I can’t do th—“ Yugyeom responded, hurriedly chasing after him.

“BRING ME TO HIM.” Jinyoung demanded, raising his voice and looking back to make eye contact with Yugyeom. “Bring me to him, Yugyeom.”

“Yes, sir.”

——————————

He hated going to Jaebum’s… office. Hated how people treated him, standing up abruptly from their seats and bowing lower than humanly possible. He always greeted back of course, nodding and bowing to all of them, but he was determined this time, ignoring all of them to walk to the elevator, Yugyeom trailing closely behind.

Jaebum looked up when the elevator pinged and opened, eyes widening in surprise when he sees Jinyoung walk out of the elevator, Yugyeom walking timidly behind him.

“Jinyoung, what a surprise, what are you doing here?” Jaebum stood up from his chair, walking around his desk to meet Jinyoung. From the corner of Jinyoung’s eyes, he could see Jackson quickly gathering up the scattered paper on the desk, hiding it from Jinyoung’s sight.

“Why is your personal bodyguard following me?” Jinyoung said, ignoring Jaebum’s question. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed and looked over Jinyoung’s shoulder to Yugyeom.

“Sir, I’m sorry, it was—” Yugyeom continued, dropping his knees and gaze to the ground.

“Don’t!” Jinyoung started, making Jaebum shift his gaze from the kneeling Yugyeom to Jinyoung. “Don’t you dare blame him.” Jinyoung says, his eyes narrowed.

“Sir, it was my fault, I—” Yugyeom continued to say, before Jaebum cuts him off.

“Everyone leave.” Jaebum demands, voice full of poorly concealed anger.

“Yes, sir.” Yugyeom and Jackson chimes in unison, before Jackson helps Yugyeom up from his position on the ground, closing the door quietly behind them.

“Jinyoungie, I can explain,” Jaebum started, eyes soft.

“Don’t start with me.” Jinyoung cuts him off. “Why was he following me?”

“He was just making sure you were safe.” Jaebum explained, slowly approaching Jinyoung.

“Making sure I was safe?” Jinyoung scoffs. “Do you not trust me or something? Think I was meeting with someone secretly?”

“No, no, that’s not it!” Jaebum quickly refuted Jinyoung’s statement. “Something’s been happening lately, and I just.. wanted to keep you safe.”  
“Why can’t you tell me anything.” Jinyoung said, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence, a lump forming in his throat. “You tell me to trust you, and I do, hyung, I do. But do you even trust me?”

“Of course I trust you! I trust you with my whole life.” Jaebum said.

“Then?” Jinyoung whispered. “Then why don’t you tell me things?”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I already know what you do, hyung. I won’t be disappointed at you.”

“It’s… It’s just dangerous for you to go out alone, okay?” Jaebum said, quickly hugging Jinyoung, holding him tight against his body. “I love you so much, I just don’t want to ever lose you.”

Jinyoung relaxes and cautiously wraps his own arms around Jaebum’s torso. He could feel Jaebum let out a sigh of relief. “Just… come home tonight, okay.”

——————————

It was 4am when the front door opened with a loud thud, waking Jinyoung up. “Hyung?” He called out loudly.

When Jinyoung walked out and hurriedly runs down the stairs, he saw blood everywhere, blood in the carpet, blood on Jackson’s hand, on Yugyeom’s face, and on Jaebum’s shirt.

“Hyung!” Jinyoung rushed towards Jaebum, who was weakly leaning on Jackson and Yugyeom, clutching his stomach.

“Jinyoung, don’t.. look.” Jaebum said as Yugyeom and Jackson gently laid him down on the sofa. Jinyoung could see Youngjae enter the house, carrying a first aid kit and rushing to Jaebum’s side, ripping Jaebum’s shirt open and barking out orders to Jackson and Yugyeom.

Jinyoung was already sitting on the ground in front of the sofa next to Jaebum’s head, desperately holding onto Jaebum’s bloody hands.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked, tears streaming down his face just as he sees Mark enter the house, gun still in his hand while closing the door.

“It’s our fault, sir.” Mark said, bowing.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum let out quietly, smiling weakly when Jinyoung meets his gaze. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jinyoung weakly smiled back at him, only to falter when Jaebum inhales sharply.

“I’m sorry, boss, but you’re gonna need this.” Jackson said, giving him a shot of vodka before shoving a piece of cloth into his mouth.

——————————

Youngjae was done 1.5 hours later, thankful the bullet didn’t break off into too many pieces. Jinyoung was still obediently there, wiping away Jaebum’s sweat as Yugyeom began cleaning up the house to rid evidence of any blood. Jackson was talking quietly to Mark. From Jinyoung’s spot, he can hear Mark telling Jackson that Bambam was done with the cleanup. Jinyoung looked away.

“Jackson, Yugyeom. Lets move him to the bedroom.” Youngjae ordered, Jaebum letting out a weak groan as they began moving him.

“He’ll be fine, sir. I’ve given him some sedatives, so he’ll wake up about 12 hours from now. Please give him these painkillers when he does wake up.” Youngjae instructed Jinyoung. “Mark and Yugyeom will be right outside if you need anyone.”

“Thank you.” Jinyoung breathes out, nodding when Youngjae bows and exits the bedroom.

Jinyoung timidly gets into bed next to Jaebum, forgoing the blanket, scared that he’ll accidentally touch Jaebum’s wound when he falls asleep. He carefully lays his head on Jaebum’s chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

——————————

When Jaebum woke up and stubbornly tried to sit up, Jinyoung was right there, slapping his hand lightly. “Don’t move you punk.” Jaebum looks to his right in surprise and sees Jinyoung sitting next to him, hands nervously twisting on his lap.

“Jinyoung-ah.” He breathes out.

“Don’t you do that to me ever again, you bastard.” Jinyoung said, lightly hitting Jaebum’s chest, his voice wavering. “You scared me so much.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologises, grabbing Jinyoung’s hands, which was still weakly hitting his chest.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked, not resisting when Jaebum drags Jinyoung to lie next to him, letting him lay his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“They’re gone now, Jinyoung, they’re gone.”

“Who is?” Jinyoung asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Jaebum lets out an exhale. “This.. group has been threatening us lately. We used to just ignore them, cause nothing really comes out of it. But.. A week ago, they sent me pictures of you just walking around and..” Jaebum stops. Jinyoung could see Jaebum’s hands balling into a fist. “We had to do something. I had to do something.”

“Is that why you haven’t been coming home?” Jinyoung quietly asks.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Baby, I’m sorry you’re dragged into this, I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to distance myself, just cause, maybe, I should just let you go.” Jaebum starts to say.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung stops him and got up to look at Jaebum directly. “I love you, please, please don’t leave me. I will never go, trust me, hyung.”

“I do, I do. I love you.” Jaebum whispers back.

Jinyoung smiles and leaned down to sweetly kiss Jaebum on the lips.

“Youngjae said you’re on bedrest until he says it’s okay for you to leave. So you have to stay with me until then.” Jinyoung says when they let go.

“Oh no, that’s horrible. Spending time with you?” Jaebum says in mock horror, smiling sweetly when Jinyoung hits him lightly.

“Tell me things now, okay? I want to know all of you.” Jinyoung says.

“Okay, okay. Where do you want to start?” Jaebum responds just as Jinyoung laid back down, comfortably snuggling to Jaebum’s side, the side which was thankfully free from any bullet wounds.

“Just hold me for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the two people who have been complaining about the lack of JJP fics nowadays lol. Also dedicated to the gossip girls, you guys know who you are. Love all of you!
> 
> Special thanks to Jamie for giving me constructive criticism, for beta-ing, and being my hypewoman. You're the best!


End file.
